


Mixed Doubles

by Orithain



Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Likes do attract - pure PWP, actually a deleted scene from Attachments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 1999.

With the case they were working on at a momentary standstill, Vic and Mac invited their temporary American partners back to their home for lunch. Still fascinated by the amazing resemblance between Vic and Alex, Mulder and Krycek agreed immediately.

Once there, Mac made coffee while Vic started preparing lunch. Mulder and Alex offered to help, but Vic said he had it under control, much to the relief of Alex who knew Mulder's abilities, or lack thereof, in the kitchen. They sat around the huge kitchen table talking while Vic chopped vegetables and grated cheese for omelets.

Alex kept eyeing Mac curiously when he didn't think anyone was looking, and Vic checked out Mulder at every opportunity. Both were extremely curious about the other's lover, not to mention each other. Of course, the other two were aware of what they were doing and were entertained by it.

Finally, Mac decided he'd had enough, stood up and walked around the table to Alex. He pulled Alex to his feet and into his arms for what started out as a quick kiss to appease both men's curiosity but which quickly turned passionate. Mac was shocked to find that Alex even tasted like Vic, but he had a very different style. Vic was sexy as hell and liked to take the lead as often as Mac did, but Alex was downright primal. He threw his whole body into a kiss, turning into a purely sexual being.

Alex slowly leaned back against the counter, maintaining contact with Mac's mouth the whole way so that the younger man ended up sprawled over him, off balance. Then Alex spread his legs so that Mac settled into the cradle of his hips, their burgeoning erections pressed together.

Vic very calmly put down the knife and the ingredients he was chopping, turned off the stove and walked over to Mulder. Seeing Mulder's agreement in his eyes, Vic straddled Mulder's lap and sat down, leaning in for a kiss. He licked Mulder's lips, nibbling on the full bottom one, as fascinated by it as Alex always was. Vic was briefly amused by the similarity between Mac and Mulder's mouths before the feeling of Mulder's tongue stroking inside his mouth put an end to all thought.

Mulder made the same discovery that Mac had already made, that Vic and Alex tasted the same. He opened his mouth wider, inviting Vic in so he could make a more thorough comparison. He reached down to cup Vic's ass, pulling him in closer, and Vic cooperated by scooting forward on Mulder's lap. They explored each other's mouths, tasting every ridge and hollow while pressing close.

Watching his double kissing his lover was getting Alex incredibly hot, and he rubbed his palm over Mac's cock. He was rewarded with a moan and Mac thrusting into his hand while he reached for Alex's erection. Alex groaned loudly, arching into Mac as he frantically reached for the fastenings of the younger man's pants.

By now Mulder had a hand down Vic's jeans and was running a finger along the crack of his ass, stroking over the entrance. Vic moaned and jerked uncontrollably, pressing their cocks together. Mulder gradually worked that finger inside and began to slowly stroke in and out.

Despite the pleasure Mac was giving him, Alex _needed_ to touch Mulder and Victor, so he slid out from under Mac and took the couple of steps necessary to end up beside the other pair, dropping to his knees at their side. He pushed Vic's jeans down farther, exposing his cock and at the same making it easier for Mulder to slide his fingers in and out of Vic's ass. Then Alex unfastened Mulder's pants and alternated between the two cocks, tasting each man. Not to be left out, Mac sank down behind Alex and spread the older man's cheeks. He leaned in, slowly licking the length of the crevice between until he reached the tight ring of muscle. Alex moaned in pleasure at the touch of Mac's tongue and pushed back for more even as he took Vic into his mouth again.

Mulder stared down at Alex's head bobbing over the cock of his double and thought he'd never seen anything hotter. Then Vic reached down, sliding his hand under Alex's chin to draw him up to where he could latch onto his mouth. Following Vic's kiss, Alex crawled up so that Mulder found himself with a lapful of green-eyed men and Mac pressed against his legs. As Vic and Alex squirmed around, yanking their clothes off, sometimes Mulder honestly wasn't sure which was which. Once they were all naked, he discovered that it _was_ possible to tell them apart, though only by Vic's nipple ring and the scar on Alex's arm that was his souvenir of their trip to Tunguska.

When Vic and Alex sank to the floor in a 69, it became impossible to tell them apart. They sucked each other at the same time as they fingerfucked one another, bodies writhing together, drawing and holding Mac and Mulder's attention. Mulder sank to the floor beside them, running his hands over whichever one was on top, nipping at his ass before sliding a bit lower to take his balls into his mouth. At the sudden rush of pleasure, the top man let the other's cock slip out of his mouth with a groan. Mulder suddenly released him, grabbing the butter off the table and rubbing it over both of them, then sliding inside him. He reached around, pulling him up against himself and pinching his nipples, only then discovering that he had Vic in his arms. He tugged on the nipple ring, gaining a moan from Vic that turned to a near scream when Alex came up onto his knees and took Vic's cock back down his throat.

Mac was unable to ignore the invitation offered by Alex's raised ass as he suckled Vic, and like Mulder, he made good use of the butter, thrusting hard into Alex. Alex bucked back against him, wanting more. Mac was happy to oblige, ramming into him and forcing him forward on Vic's cock while reaching down to pump Alex's.

With Mulder's cock up his ass and Alex's very talented mouth milking him, Vic was soon on the edge of orgasm, his wordless cries letting the others know how close he was. Mulder stilled behind him, not giving him any more of the friction he craved, and Alex let him slip out of his mouth, both ignoring his wails of protest. Vic tried to push back on Mulder's cock, but the older man gripped his hips tightly, not letting him move.

"Not yet, Vic," Mulder whispered in his ear, nipping at the tender lobe, "you don't want this to end already, do you?"

Vic could only whimper and shake his head. Mulder remained motionless while he slowly calmed somewhat. Meanwhile, Mulder watched the pleasure on Alex's face while Mac fucked him. Unable to resist, Mulder reached out, grasping the back of Alex's neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Alex groaned with joy when he tasted Mulder while Mac thrust into him. He reached for his aching cock to bring himself off, but Vic's hand intercepted him, stopping him from touching himself.

"No way," Vic gasped, lacing their fingers together. "You're not coming yet either." He managed a grin at the look of absolute disgust Alex gave him.

Since Vic had calmed down enough to speak in complete sentences, Mulder started to move again, this time refusing to settle into a rhythm. He was determined to make this last as long as possible. He only hoped that Mac would do the same; he didn't get the impression that the youngest man was fond of waiting for anything.

In that, Mulder seriously underestimated Mac. While he wasn't particularly patient, he was fond of pleasuring both his partner and himself and often drove Vic to the brink of madness. He was looking forward to seeing how much pleasure Alex could stand. When he heard Alex's breathing change to desperate sobs and felt him tense, he suddenly pulled out of him. Alex's scream of protest made Vic's earlier one pale in comparison.

Mulder was now sitting back on his haunches with Vic sitting on him, still stretched back against the length of Mulder's torso while the older man pinched and pulled his nipples. Mulder had already noticed Vic's extreme sensitivity there and was enjoying teasing him. Vic writhed under Mulder's attentions, gasping when his own motions pressed Mulder's cock against his prostate.

Mac pressed against Alex, slowly sliding inside him again while Alex moaned his approval.

"Go on, touch him," Mac murmured, "you know you want to. Look at him, see how he looks lost in pleasure."

Alex forced heavy-lidded eyes to focus on Victor, seeing his ecstasy clearly. "God!" "He's beautiful, isn't he? That's what you look like right now. That's what Mulder and I see every time we make love to one of you. That's why we could never want anyone else."

Alex moaned again, suddenly seizing Victor's mouth in a deep kiss. "That's right, Alex, taste him. See how good he tastes. Did you know that you two taste alike? That's right. What you're tasting right now is what Mulder tastes every time he kisses you. What I taste when I kiss him. Or you."

Mulder and Mac both slammed forward into the two identical men simultaneously, pushing them into each other. Alex and Vic wound their arms around each other, taking the kiss deeper and rubbing their groins together while their lovers matched rhythms and pounded into them. Mulder suddenly leaned over their shoulders and latched onto Mac's mouth, plunging his tongue inside. Mac reached one hand up to grip Mulder's hair hard, holding him in place.

The combined sensations of Mulder slamming into him and Alex rubbing against him and kissing him drove Victor to the edge, and he was the first to explode, crying out wordlessly. His convulsions drove Mulder wild, and it only took a couple more hard thrusts for him to come as well. Vic's shudders against him and Mac ramming against his prostate made Alex the next to fall over the edge. Within moments Mac too came, holding Alex tightly to him for an instant before all four sank to lie prone, tangled together.

After a couple of minutes, Alex and Mac jumped up, ready to get lunch going, and tried to get their lovers moving. Vic only groaned, but Mulder glared at them before turning to Vic. "Mac gets hyperactive after sex too?"

"Yeah. Alex too, eh?"

"Shit. Where's my gun?"

Mac and Alex dropped back down on top of their lovers, kissing them into consciousness. Vic and Mulder held them down, laughing, telling them to relax or die. After a few minutes, they all moved upstairs to the bedroom to rest for a while.

They took a quick shower together, enjoying it despite the tight fit, then crawled into Vic and Mac's king-size bed. Even after the shower Mulder and Vic were a bit drowsy, but the other two had plans to change that. Letting their victims fall into a light doze, Alex and Mac stealthily eased closer to Victor, suddenly and simultaneously pouncing on him, each seizing a nipple between their teeth.

The sudden shock of pleasure-pain brought Vic to full consciousness, but all he could do was writhe and moan under their attentions. Alex was enjoying the unusual sensation of Vic's nipple ring in his mouth, and he probed delicately at the piercing with the tip of his tongue. When Mac happened to bite down on his other nipple at the same instant, Vic screamed at the intense sensations racing through him.

Alex raised bemused green eyes to meet Mac's gaze, never releasing the aroused nub of flesh in his mouth.

Understanding Alex's question, Mac let go of Vic and chuckled. "Yes, his nipples really are that sensitive. I sometimes make him come from playing with them."

Alex blinked in amazement, suddenly tugging hard on the ring between his teeth. Vic arched right off the bed with a deep groan, and Mac was quick to get behind him, preventing him from lying flat again. While Vic and Mulder were getting comfortable earlier, their lovers had hastily planned their attack, so they knew exactly where they wanted Vic.

Alex pushed himself up onto all fours, slowly backed to the edge of the bed and slid down to kneel on the floor. Vic, by necessity, followed him since Alex was using his nipple ring like a leash, keeping it firmly between his teeth. Once Alex was settled, he finally released Vic and stared up into identical green eyes.

"Come down here with me," he invited huskily, reaching out to pet Vic's erection when the other man rose to his knees preparatory to climbing down. Vic gasped and thrust his groin toward Alex, who rewarded him with a long lick before again urging him down to the floor.

Vic found himself pressed between Alex and the bed, his back to Alex's chest, and Alex's hard cock nestled between his buttocks. Alex's hand on his shoulder urged him down over the lower than normal bed, and he relaxed in his semi-prone position.

Knowing that Vic would still be somewhat loose and slick from their earlier play downstairs, Alex didn't try to prepare him at all. He simply placed his cock against the entrance to Vic's ass and pushed inside, accompanied by a long groan of pleasure from Vic. Alex sank in to the hilt, then slowly drew back, repeating the action over and over, refusing to speed up and holding Vic to prevent him from moving.

Mulder had woken up by this time, and he and Mac were watching the two identical men, slowly stroking each other. Alex looked up, meeting Mac's eyes, and the younger man crawled across the bed toward Alex and Vic. Alex slid his hands under Vic's arms and pulled him upright to face Mac who knelt in front of him.

Vic's eyes fluttered open, and he gasped when he saw Mac's cock only inches from his face. He swooped down on it, drawing it into his mouth while Mac inched forward. Vic's tongue lapped at the head of Mac's cock, spreading and tasting the pre-cum, then he slowly leaned forward, sinking the rigid flesh into his throat, his tongue fluttering along the length.

Alex lowered his hands, rubbing Vic's nipples and making him moan, which in turn started Mac shuddering with pleasure at the sensation. Mulder gasped as he watched, his hand jerking himself furiously, and the small sound attracted Alex's attention.

"Come here behind Mac," Alex gritted out, still pumping in and out of Vic.

When Mulder obeyed, he had Mac spread his legs wide and Mulder lie flat with his legs outside Mac's. As soon as Mulder was positioned to his liking, Alex reached around Vic and between Mac's legs to grasp Mulder's hips, pulling him forward until his ass was at the edge of the bed. This left his legs pulled back around Mac's, exposing him to the other men's gaze.

Mulder's open vulnerability made him hotter than ever, and he whimpered his pleasure. The tiny sound ran along Vic's nerves, and he almost envied Alex having this man whenever he wanted him. Never stopping the motions of his mouth and tongue on Mac's straining cock, Vic fumbled under the pillows until he found the tube of lubricant and hurriedly squeezed out a dollop onto Mulder. He stroked some inside Mulder's ass and a bit onto himself, then pushed inside. He and Mulder let out twin groans of pleasure as he came to rest with his balls against Mulder's ass.

Alex released his grip on Mulder's hips, returning his fingers to Vic's chest, tweaking the erect nipples. He licked the side of Vic's throat, feeling the rasp of the stubble against his tongue. Vic writhed under Alex's attentions, moaning around Mac's cock, alternately pushing back onto Alex's cock and forward into Mulder's ass. He reached down for Mulder's cock, stroking it in time with Alex's thrusts into him and his into Mulder. Mulder whimpered again, driving Alex wild with the familiar sound. Alex increased the speed of his strokes into Vic, setting off a chain reaction that culminated in screams of pleasure from all four men after a short time of uncontrolled slamming into each other.

After a moment to recover, they slowly disengaged, and Alex and Vic crawled up onto the bed to tumble in a heap with the other two. Too tired to do more toward cleaning up than swipe at themselves with one of their T-shirts, all four fell asleep, entwined in each other's embrace.


End file.
